


Снежки

by Silk_Wine_Steel



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Love Confessions, Other, Romance, Snowball Fight, Xenophilia, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silk_Wine_Steel/pseuds/Silk_Wine_Steel
Summary: Далеко-далеко отсюда сейчас празднуют День зимы, а тут, в пустынной Элоне, ни снежинки — вокруг жара да песок. Хорошо, что есть верные друзья, заклинание фальшивого снега и один очень серьёзный чарр, которого непременно нужно развеселить.
Relationships: Rytlock Brimstone/Player Character





	Снежки

Как же скучно в пустынях Элоны.

Снега нет, льда нет, одни жёлтые барханы и тёмно-синее небо над головой. Чахлые оазисы раскиданы тут и там, но на фоне бесконечных песков они выглядят не раем, а издевательством каким-то. Лейда вздыхает и трёт глаза: вот бы сейчас всё это пропало и она снова оказалась на севере…

Пикник в дюнах за стенами Амнуна оказался не очень хорошей идеей. Касмир и Марджори, кажется, чувствуют себя отлично — болтают, пьют местное кисловатое вино и потихоньку подъедают лепёшки с сыром. А Лейде вовсе не хочется есть. Ей хочется растаять под этим солнцем и утечь куда-нибудь, где попрохладнее.

«Ну, у меня хоть шерсти нет», — думает она, глядя на Ритлока. Тот пошёл с ними из вежливости и теперь явно этому не рад — сидит в отдалении под облезлым кустом, тщетно пытаясь спрятаться в тени, и тяжело дышит. Лейда лениво окликает его:

— Ритлок, ты как?

— Отвратительно, командир, — бурчит чарр. — Был бы я умнее — остался бы в городе и подавал гайки Тайми. И как только местные выживают в такой жаре…

Вот уж правда, загадка. Лейда растягивается на песке, мечтая хоть о каком пыльном урагане, лишь бы тяжёлый воздух пришёл в движение. Но вокруг ни ветерка, и всё горячее и сухое — песок, солнце, воздух, её собственные губы.

— Командир, на тебе лица нет, — замечает Марджори, отрываясь от лепёшки. — Жарко?

— Жарко, — признаётся Лейда. — Даже не верится, что сейчас зимние праздники. В Божественном Пределе, наверное, уже гуляют вовсю, снеговиков лепят…

— А ведь и верно! — смеётся Касмир. — Я бы и не вспомнила, если б ты не сказала, Командир. Пожалуй, нам тут не хватает немного зимнего настроения… Ну-ка, погляди, что это там на вершине?

Лейда приподнимается на локте, смотрит туда, куда указывает тонкая рука Касмир. Там, на ближнем бархане, что-то белеет и искрится так знакомо, расползается по вершине рыхлой шапкой… Она вскакивает на ноги, не веря своим глазам.

— Снег!

Лейда бежит вверх по бархану, а снежное поле стелется ей навстречу, прямо под ноги. Раскрывается белым ковром, прячет противный жёлтый песок, холодит ладони и колени, когда Лейда спотыкается и падает. Такой мягкий и хрустящий, прямо как в детстве, в далёком Хоэльбраке.

Она смеётся, как ребёнок, загребает снег обеими руками и лепит снежок. Лепится отлично — сугроб достаточно сырой и липкий. Лейда поднимает снежок над головой, будто трофей. Снег в пустыне Элоны? Нет, это никак, никак не может быть реальностью. Ой, да разве не плевать?

— Кас! Это твоих рук дело?

— Ну, а чьих же ещё! — Касмир улыбается, слегка краснея. — Тебе нравится, Командир?

— Слов нет, как нравится!

Лейда катит снежок, он обрастает толстыми неровными боками и превращается в большой мокрый ком. На него громоздится второй, третий — и вот он, снеговик! Конечно, нет ни морковки для носа, ни угольков для глаз и улыбки, но всё это легко вообразить. Лейда счастливо хихикает, водружая на голову снеговика кое-как слепленную шляпу.

— Идите сюда, ну же! — кричит она и запускает снежок, не целясь, вниз по склону.

— Ай! — Марджори выбивает снег из причёски: прямо в голову, ну и ну! — Командир, предупреждать надо! Ну я тебя сейчас…

И Лейда со смехом удирает вверх, на самый гребень бархана, а Марджори гонится за ней и на ходу поднимает в воздух с десяток снежков одним движением руки. Лейда хохочет, падая навзничь и закрываясь руками.

— Тяжёлая артиллерия пошла! Джори, ты что, так сильно не любишь снежки?

— Наоборот! — Марджори отправляет в её сторону маленький снежный смерч. — Просто обожаю!

Они перебрасываются снегом и смеются. Марджори создаёт из сугроба всё, что только можно представить — огромных червей, медведей, големов, которые падают от одного шального снежка. Лейда охотно валит фальшивых противников, но сама даже не думает о магии. Лучше, когда всё, как в детстве, а в детстве никакой магии она не знала — магия была уже в том, чтоб слепить снежок и пустить его ловкой рукой лететь как можно дальше.

Касмир подкрадывается сзади совсем неслышно и засыпает целую пригоршню снега Лейде за шиворот. Брр! «Ну я тебе покажу», думает Лейда и оборачивается — но за спиной сразу три Касмир, и поди разбери, какая из них настоящая. Ох уж эти месмерские штучки! Но и месмера можно обхитрить, если закидать снегом всех троих близнецов, пока один из них не повалится в сугроб с хохотом. Две фальшивые Касмир разлетаются по ветру розовыми бабочками.

— Кас, тебе не холодно?

— Мне-то? Нисколечко! — Касмир хватается за руку Марджори и встаёт. — А вот вам, надеюсь, да. Я очень постаралась с этой иллюзией, так что будьте добры, промёрзните как следует!

И призрачная Касмир тает прямо в объятьях Марджори, а в это время настоящая с другой стороны холма запускает в подругу огромный и явно магический снежок.

Лейда отряхивается и смотрит вниз. Там, у подножия бархана, остался ещё кое-кто. Он сидит, сложив лапы на груди, и демонстративно глядит совсем в другую сторону — как обычно, гордый и серьёзный. Но Лейде хочется, чтобы все веселились, и она скользит по белому боку холма вниз, прямо к угрюмому одиночке.

— Ритлок, пойдём к нам! Там весело!

— Ну вот ещё, — ворчит Ритлок Бримстоун. — Делать мне, что ли, нечего, ввязываться в вашу возню.

— Ох, какие мы серьёзные!

— Я сюда не играть приехал, — отрезает Ритлок. — И если уж мы со всем разобрались и здесь настолько нечего делать, что вы устраиваете себе снегопад посреди пустыни, я бы лучше убрался отсюда куда-нибудь севернее. Мех на солнце выгорает, знаешь ли.

Нет, этот чарр решительно невыносим! Лейда вздыхает и отворачивается. Не хочет он веселиться — ну и ладно, она пойдёт обратно к Кас и Джори и подурачится с ними. Или, может, не стоит им мешать? Вон какие они счастливые сейчас — на самом гребне бархана, в лучах слепящего солнца Элоны, засыпают друг друга призрачным снегом, смеются, танцуют в сугробах. Нет, пусть побудут там вдвоём.

— Ну Ритлок, я же тебя знаю, ты вовсе не такой зануда, каким хочешь показаться!

Молчание.

— Трибун Бримстоун, приказываю немедленно приступить к возведению снежной крепости! Враг близко!

Трибун Бримстоун фыркает, картинно прижимая лапу ко лбу.

— Бегу и падаю, Командир.

Вот же вредный кот! «С Марджори сработало, и с тобой сработает», думает Лейда и катает снежок.

— Вот тебе!

Комок снега прилетает чарру прямо в ухо. Ритлок трясёт головой, ощетинивается:

— Ах ты!..

— Не нравится? Поймай меня и отомсти! — и в него летит второй снежок, ещё больше и увесистее первого. С треском разбивается прямо о чаррскую морду. Этого Ритлок стерпеть уже никак не может.

— Командир! Да я тебя!.. — рычит он и несётся следом за Лейд, а та улепётывает прочь и заливается хохотом. Попробуй, догони!

Ритлок догоняет, хоть и не так быстро, как она думала. Почти у самого гребня бархана хватает когтями за сапожок и тянет вниз.

— Я тебе покажу, как нападать без объявления войны!..

— Ай, осторожнее, сапог стащишь!

— Молись, чтоб голову не откусил!

Лейда хватает Ритлока за рога, сильные лапы стискивают её талию, и оба, сцепившись, кубарем летят вниз по склону. Вокруг всё кружится — солнце, снег, синее небо, чаррские клыки у самого лица, — кружится так быстро, что хочется потерять сознание. И вдруг замирает.

— Командир… Ты в порядке?

Сквозь закрытые веки пробивается горячее солнце. Влажный нос обнюхивает лицо и шею, пальцы тонут в густом меху. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот чарр такой тёплый и мягкий?..

— Командир!

Лейда нехотя открывает глаза. Над ней нависла беспокойная морда Ритлока, длинные кошачьи усы щекочут ей нос.

— Жива! Ну и славно, а то я уж думал, задавил тебя насмерть, — он успокоенно вздыхает и порывается встать, но Лейда всё ещё держится за него, тихонько лаская пальцами толстую шкуру.

— Я норн или кто? — хихикает она. — Не тебе, котейка, давить насмерть норнов!

— Как ты меня назвала?!

— Котейка!

Ритлок в ответ крепче сжимает её в лапах и угрожающе рычит. Снег тает на его меху, осыпается влажными комьями.

— Ой, испугал, — Лейда гладит его по загривку, дразнит, перебирая густой мех. — Трибун Бримстоун ужасен в гневе, ух, сейчас загрызёт…

Трибун Бримстоун сейчас до неприличия похож на домашнего кота. Жмурится, льнёт к ней всем телом, аккуратно тычется мокрым носом в шею. Глухо рычит — или это чарры так мурлычут?

— Будь на твоём месте кто другой, Командир, я бы его точно живьём сожрал за такие вольности.

— А меня, значит, не сожрёшь?

— Сожрал бы, но как я тогда без тебя-то буду?

Ритлок отстраняется на мгновение, смотрит Лейде в глаза, а потом наклоняется и с нежностью, которой от чарра и ожидать-то нельзя, прикусывает мочку её уха. Лейда вздыхает, обнимает его крепче и зарывается лицом в щекотную длинную шерсть. Запах мокрого кошачьего меха сейчас кажется лучшим запахом на свете. Закрыв глаза, она улыбается и ловит короткое прикосновение горячего языка к своим губам.

— Ритлок, я…

— И я тоже, — ворчит он, рывком ставя её на ноги. — Очень. А теперь пошли в тепло, Командир. Не ровен час, простудишься в этих сугробах, хоть они и фальшивые.

Снег хрустит под сапогами, медленно рассеиваясь, тёплая лапа лежит на плече, держит надёжно и уверенно. Лейда подставляет лицо пустынному солнцу и улыбается так, как не улыбалась уже давно.

«Да ну их с Божественным Пределом, — думает она. — Наш праздник повеселее будет».


End file.
